Nico Di Angelo: Magic?
by TellyABookWormToTheMax
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is on a quest to find out his past. And when he finds a thick envelope with green letters saying . "Ms B. Di Angelo 123 Hex Drive Scotland In the 2nd room upstairs, From Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." And a weird stick thingy... Things are gonna get interesting. For when he goes back to his past, he will change his future. Rated T for no reason
1. Chapter 1 A letter for Bianca?

Okay updated it! it's not too much longer but longer is longer =D I also changed a few things fixed some mistakes hope u like it!

Also 2 reviews and 2 followers in less than 24 hours when it's my first story! Thank you sooooooooo much it made me want to write like crazy!

also just to let everyone know I've actually just started reading the harry potter books I'm almost done the 3rd book so I might take it somewhat slowish just so I can finish the books and to make sure I do everything correct in the potterverse! It's been awhile since I've read the percy Jackson books but I've read all of those and read about Nico and everything to make sure I get all his information right Though if you don't think I'm representing his character well let me know give me some suggestions ! Also no worries I am like my name says an extreme bookworm so I should finish all the books soon =D I couldn't resist making a fanfic of my own =D

Copyright: Don't nothing but the fanfic part... don't own nico or harry or anyone else whose awesome =(

...Nico's POV...

I walked down the wet sidewalk, people's eyes staring daggers at me. Some might take a quick glance and think, "Hmph another rebel teenager."

But any who were brave enough to look me in the eyes would know otherwise. Though even the bravest couldn't hold my stare for long. It might be because I glared at them, or the fact I radiate death. Yeah probably the fact I radiate death.

The water was soaking my hair and running down my face. I closed my eyes and tried to feel at peace.

But as I said "Tried."

I listened to the people around me, the pitter patter of the rain, the low rumble of thunder from the distance: Courtesy of Zeus, a not so friendly reminder not to step out of line.

I opened my eyes, letting the rain get into them.

I turned my head and stared.

Across the street stood a hotel, not shabby, but not anything special either. But it wasn't the hotel that intereted me. It was where the hotel stood. For where this hotel now stood, was where the Linda's Bed and Breakfast Hotel used to stand.

The very hotel that Zeus struck with lighting approximately 70 years ago, in an attempt to kill my sister and I.

I did not remember this in my own memories, but in the memory I was shown. Though while others might of thought I was just watching the main action of it. I was taking in the surroundings, the hotel number and name. Anything significant enough to last the years.

And it was not like it was easy to find, I had practically searched all of Washington DC. Not to mention searched alot of stuff on google.

But I had finally found it and the work was hardly over.

I ducked into a alley nearby and knelt. I put my hands on the ground and closed my eyes. I felt the vibrations in the earth, the slight tremble when people walked on top. And under the new hotel was a basement, one that could've very well survived lightning striking.

Though that wouldn't guarantee the stuff that was in it. But a lead was a lead. I stood up and wiped my hands on my ripped up jeans. Though considering the state they were in it probably didn't make them any cleaner.

Though not Like I cared much about cleanliness.

I looked around, no one was staring. Though someone kneeling on the ground in an alley wasn't necessarily an uncommon sight.

But what I did next was.

I slowly melted into the shadows, the blackness consuming me. I reappeared in a dank musty smelling basement, it was cluttered with old mattresses, broken bed posts and alot of other junk that should've been in a dump.

It was dark, but I wasn't about to turn on a light. That would be basicly shouting, "HEY SOMEONE JUST BROKE INTO YOUR BASEMENT!"

No I defiantlly wouldn't put on the lights. But being the son of Hades and all, I found myself in dark places often. And I didn't have much of a problem seeing in the dark.

I touched the old walls. Even to this day you could see the scorch marks from the fire the lightning created. I tried to sense through the earth again, but to my dismay I felt nothing. I searched through everything, I even controlled the shadows to see if I missed anything. But I came up with nothing, I debated on going through the front doors and asking like a normal person.

When I felt it.

A tingling feel, something I had never felt before. Something that felt familiar. I moved as silent as a ghost, drawn to something I did not know what. My hand reached out and touched, what I realized was a small carving on the wall. I felt the stone trying to decipher what it was, the tip of my finger rubbing the wall.

When it hit me, I squinted to see better just in case. And as I thought there was a small carving in the wall, one shaped as a snake.

But when I set my eyes on it, I was transfixed. And a voice came from my lips, one I did not know I could make. And to my amazement, the wall opened. It was a small opening and inside was a chest. I pulled it out and stared at it, it was very intricately designed and not a speck of dust on it. Covered in markings, snakes and too my amazement greek.

I read it in a whisper, "Things that will not be forgotten."

And when I had finished the last word, it opened. And inside were two things, a stick and a letter. I ignored the stick and picked up the letter, it was in a thick paper envelope and had green writing on it that read.

Ms B. Di Angelo

123 Hex Drive

Scotland

In the 2nd room upstairs,

From Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I stared at it in awe, this was from my past, maybe this could bring back my memories. Even though the name Hogwarts was the dummest name I had ever heard. I paused when I heard footsteps, I stuffed the envelope back in the chest and faded into the shadows.

Time to have a little trip to Scotland.

...

Narrators POV

The shadows beside one house in Pivet drive seemed to darken. Out of no where a boy appeared. His hair covered his face, as he leaned heavily onto the house. _Made me weaker than I thought it would, _Thought the young son of Hades. He wiped the sweat of his brow, his raven hair sticking to it. _Better find a place to rest,_ He decided when a wave of nausea hit him. He stumbled onto the sidewalk and stared at the sky. It was grey and the wind blew bitterly at his soaking body. _Great, as if I didn't stand out enough. Just had to be a clear sky here._ He walked down the street leaving a wet trail behind him, causing people to stare and mutter. Including a rather noisy, long necked lady craning her neck to see him over her fence at number 4.

He unslung his backpack, he had picked it up at his cabin in camp halfblood. It was the very backpack he had when they saved him from Thorn, at Westover hall. It used to be red and of course covered in mythomagic stickers. When he destroyed the majority of his old stuff, he came close to ripping it apart. But Nico had decided it was quite handy to have and was content enough just to spray paint it black and rip off the stickers.

He had grabbed it because walking around with a heavy chest tucked under one arm, wasn't quite comfortable. Along with a few extra clothes, he had considered having a quick shower. But decided against it, he didn't want Percy realizing he was there. He would want to help and that was the last thing Nico needed.

Nico liked Percy, he was like a brother, heck he used to be his hero. And even now Nico recognized him as the strongest demigod he ever knew. But Percy already knew too many of his weaknesses, including his fatal flaw. And not like Nico would ever admit it, but he was scared that if Percy got to know him more. He might not like what he found. Plus he figured the rain cleaned him up enough.

he opened his backpack and opened the chest. It seemed to only open when he read the ancient greek out loud.

"Things that will not be forgotton."

Nico reached in and grabbed the letter. For something that would have to be at least 70 years old, it didn't smell musty at all. Though it did have a yellowish tint, but Nico had a suspision it was like that to begin with.

It was sealed shut and looked like it was never opened. He ripped it open and a few papers fell into his hand. They read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Hector Dippet

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms DI Angelo

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Alana Mendeara

Deputy Headmistress

As well as other papers stating school supplies. Though the school supplies it stated included stuff like a "cauldron" and a "wand". He was starting to wonder if this was all someones idea of a joke. No it couldn't be though, it was to well hidden. Nico didn't even understand how HE found it. He read it again, when something caught his eye. Wand? Like what Mickey Mouse uses for magic when he's wearing a pointy hat with stars on it? Then he remembered the stick, he put the letter back in and pulled out the stick. He figured this was what they considered a wand. It looked about twelve inches, was made of a dark wood that Nico suspected was dead willow. But despite that fact, it seemed quite sturdy. But the weirdest part, was how natural Nico felt holding it. It felt like a long lost part of him and he felt something surge into him. He took a wobbly step backwards suprised. He felt empowered, giddy even. He looked down at the wand wait no, HIS wand And smirked.

He put it in his aviator jacket and slung his backpack over his shoulder again. He went to a nearby hotel and shadow traveled into one of the empty rooms. Nico flopped on the bed exuasted. He looked at the letter again. Kings cross, Platform 9 3/4. _What was the date tomorrow? _Nico thought,_ oh yeah that's right september 1st. looks like the fates are planning somthing for me._

_=)_


	2. Chapter 2 You just ran into a wall?

OKay I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys something to day =) Hope u like it 3 By the way this takes place in Chamber of secrets and after The last Olympian. BTW so I realize that if Nico was 10 in the titans curse that means after TLO he would be like 12 but since Percy said he looks 10 and it works better for my story I'm gonna make it so he was only 9 ish so after the other books he'd be like 11 ish kay =) (cuz he tech could be they never say his age for sure even though most likely he'd be 12 not 11) I also say Nico looks older because of this =)

CHAPTER 2 You just ran into a wall

... Narrators POV...

"Look Nico I got my letter! Oh don't make that face, I'll be back for the holidays. It won't feel long at all." A young girl with warm brown eyes says.

"Mom! Mom! No please mom be okay, be okay! Don't leave us alone!" A girl with raven hair screams.

"Nico it'll be okay, I'll protect you, I'll keep you safe. We'll have eachother. I won't ever leave you" A olive skinned girl promises.

...

Nico woke with a start, he was breathing heavily and was covered in cold sweat. _What was I dreaming about? It- It was something about Bianca._ He tried to remember, but the more he did the more it seemed to slip away. He stood up frustrated. He glanced at the clock, _5:00? You've got to be kidding me._

He sighed and walked to the bathroom. His hair was a mess and was so greasy it almost looked wet. _Yeah, probably time for a shower._ He thought glumly. He had dark circles under his dark eyes. Nico barely slept last night, despite being dead tired. He couldn't sleep for more than 5 minutes without waking up from the slightest sound. A habit formed by being ambushed by monsters constantly. Not to mention demigods rarely have good dreams, especially ones who have gone to the underworld. He threw of his ragged clothes and jumped in the shower. He took his time in the shower, which would probably cost the hotel some money. _But then again, I saved all they're lives in the Titan war. They owe me. _Nico reasoned.

He came out and threw on his extra clothes, it was around 7:00. Nico slipped on his skull ring and aviator jacket. He attatched his sword to the chain on his hip, though the mist made it look like another chain. Nico looked at his pocket and pulled out his wand, he placed it beside his sword.

He threw the rest of his stuff in his backpack and decided to get breakfast. Then a thought struck him, do they have Mcdonalds in the UK? With fierce determination Nico went into the shadows with one thought in mind, Mcdonalds. He reappeared in a bathroom stoll. He was relieved to notice he didn't feel that tired, which ment there were Mcdonalds in the UK. He was worried he'd end up somewhere half across the world, though Mcdonalds would be worth it. He opened the stoll and headed out the washroom. One guy glared at him as if to say, "Eww your not washing your hands." Nico smirked, thoroughly entertained the guy had it in him to glare at him. But scowled when the guy quickly adverted his gaze. _Sissy_, thought Nico.

He headed to the counter when he realized he didn't have any money. And he figured Drachma's wouldn't count. Disappointed and hungry Nico left the Mcdonalds. With nothing else to do Nico went to the closest shadow and emerged at hogwarts express. Slightly lightheaded from shadow traveling twice in a row, Nico sat on a bench and waited.

5 minutes later the young demigod was sound a sleep. Nico awoke by hearing shuffling beside him. Nico pretended to still be sleeping, then reached out in a flash and snatched the hand. Nico saw a truly horrified looking old women, holding money she was putting on his lap. _Oh great, first they think I'm a goth/emo. Now they think I'm a hobo. _Nico thought, as he muttered thanks and took the money. _Too bad I didn't have this a minute ago, _thought Nico. _Though I'm quite early I probably still have ti-_ Nico gaped at the clock, _10:50! Seriously I couldn't sleep all night, but I can sleep for 2 and a half hours in a train station!_ Nico hopped of the bench so fast, that the women who gave him the money flinched from across the room. (She all but ran after Nico let go of her hand) He ran trying to find Platform 9 3/4. He stopped in confusion, there was a Platform 9 and Platform 10. _Where the heck is 9 3/4?_ Nico thought furious. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bunch of scrambling red heads. They all had big trolleys full of random stuff, and one pushed by a dark haired kid had a owl on it. _Wait, owl? wasn't that on the list of school supplies?_

Nico watched them carefully. One of them stepped forward, he looked like the oldest of the bunch. He was walking casually, then he just disapeared. Nico rubbed his eyes, to make sure he didn't imagine it. But sure enough after him went, who Nico assumed was the father. They all went after eachother until only two remained, the dark haired boy and the smallest looking red head boy. _This must be a secret passage to the train_, Nico assumed. _I'll just sneak in after them._ He glance at the clock, one minute left. They'd better hurry up. But sure enough they broke out in a run towards the barrier, Nico flanked them from behind. He waited for them to disappear like the rest when, BAM! They crashed into the wall hard, falling all over eachother. The owl cage went flying, the owl inside going berserk. Everyone stopped and stared. A guard started yelling and one of them said something about losing control. They hurriedly started grabbing there stuff and started whispering to eachother.

"Why can't we get through?"

"I dunno-"

The one looked around, Nico hid himself still eavesdropping. They were speaking quietly, but Nico had good ears.

"We're going to miss the train, I don't understand why the gateway sealed itself."

The one tried pushing his trolley against the wall again, nothing happend.

"It's gone. The trains left. What if mum and dad can't get through to us? Have you got any muggle money?"

The dark haired one gave a hollow laugh.

" The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years."

The red head placed his ear against the barrier.

"Can't hear a thing. What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take mum and dad to get back to us"

Great.

Thought Nico, _I just had to choose to follow the ones who have no idea what they're doing. _

They looked around again.

"I think we'd better go and wait by the car. We're attracting too much atten-"

"Harry! The car!"

"What about it?"

"We can fly the car to hogwarts!"

That caught Nico's attention, he smirked.

"But I thought-"

"We're stuck right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen something of the restriction thingy..."

"Can you fly it?"

"No problem" The red head assured, as he turned his trolley around and headed for the exit.

"C'mon, lets go, if we hurry we'll be able too follow the Hogwarts express."

They started walking out of the station, Nico followed. They went to a side road, where a old Ford Anglia was parked. The red head pulled out a wand and started tapping the car. _Well nows as good a time as ever._ Nico thought as he took a step forward.

... Harry POV

Ron was unlocking the boot with his wand by tapping it. When all a sudden we heard a weirdly accented voice behind us say.

"Excuse me, but are you guys going to Hogwarts?"

We both jumped up suprised, we looked behind us at a boy. And saw the most scary looking teen ever. He was fairly tall, but looked shorter than Ron. He had dark raven black hair and eyes to match. He was unnaturally pale, but his skin still had an olive tint. He was wearing a worn out aviator jacket, with a skull shirt underneath. He was wearing black combat boots and black torn jeans. He had this freaky skull ring and had chains around his belt. And wait, is that a wand?

"Who are you?" I managed to say, though it was hard to look him in the eye. He smiled, or would you say smirked?

"My name is Nico and this letter said to go to platform 9 3/4, but I couldn't get through." The freaky boy, or er- NIco said. Ron recovering himself said.

"You a first year?"

Nico looked kinda confused for a moment, but it quickly went away. Did I imagine it?

"Yeah, I believe so." He told us.

I looked at him closer. I had thought him to be like 13. But looking closer he looked around eleven or twelve. But he had this air around him, like he was older. And he had dark circles under his eye's, like he hadn't slept in days.

"I saw you had a wand and figured you must be a wizard." Nico said looking at Ron.

"Could you guys help me?" He said innocently, all a sudden seeming young and confused . Which was kinda a contrast with his looks. Ron looked at me and I shrugged.

"Well alright,but you can't cause trouble." Ron reluctantly told him.

"Thanks." He said, giving us another smile?

Ron and I exchanged nervous looks and loaded our stuff in the hopped in the front seats, Nico climbed inthe back. He didn't look suprised at all , by the fact the car was huge from the inside. He must be from a home with magic, I concluded.

"Check no one's watching," Ron told me, starting the ignition with another tap of his wand. I thought I heard Nico mumble something about, "Bippity boppity boo." I ignored it. I looked around.

"Ok," I told him.

... Nico POV...

The red head pressed a silver button on the dash. All a sudden the entire car disapeared, aswell as us. I looked around suprised, just like Annabeths cap... XXL version.

"Lets go." I heard the red heads voice say.

All a sudden we started getting higher, in a matter of seconds we were looming over London. I seized the side of the car and gripped onto it, for dear life. I went into a CAR, they were supposed to drive not FLY! If Zeus realized I'd be blown into bits, any second now. I tried to calm myself down. We're invisible, maybe Zeus won't notice. Then there was a popping noise and all a sudden everyone appeared again. And if on cue a lighnting flashed beside us. FOR HADES SAKE! I inwardly screamed. I was too scared too actually speak. I fumbled for a drachma and threw it into the sky. I thought furiously, oh Zeus please accept my offering and don't zap me. If you let me live, I'll give you have of my food portion for a month. With nothing else to do, I hung on for dear life.


	3. Chapter 3 Did we just teleport?

Hello...Long time no read haha...SORRY! Ok so in my defense I WAS at camp for 5 weeks the other amount of time well I'll use every other excuse in the book "I was busy" "I do have a life"(Haha no I don't) anyhow srry I'll try to post another chapter soon sorry the length might be disappointing but without any further ado

Chapter 3...

... Narrators POV...

Nico faintly heard the red head and the other one scrambling, trying to get out of sight. Nico wasn't paying much attention, he was to busy clutching the sides and begging Zeus.

Time seemed to slow while flying. Nico felt like he'd been on the car for days. The boys up front started laughing. Nico decided they were insane. The sky showed no further sign of thunder or lightning. Nico figured Zeus was mocking him, make him feel safe then BOOM! Your dead. The Gods were all for melodramatics.

However as slow and horrible the trip was for Nico, Harry and Ron were quite enjoying themselves. Thinking of how jealous Fred and George would be. Only when they were in the sky for a long seven hours, did they seem to sober up. Harry had just started thinking, _Why coundn't we get on platform 9 3/4. _His thoughts were interrupted however, by Ron croaking.

"Can't be much further, can it?"

But as they went lower, the car started groaning and the sky started getting darker. Harry thought he heard Nico say "It's starting, I knew it." Harry glanced back at him. And was suprised to see that, if possible he looked even paler. Not to mention extremely sick. He was grabbing the sides, and mumbling something that sounded like a prayer.

"Er you alright back there Nico?" Harry asked him.

But Nico Payed him no mind, he was too busy trying not to puke. However when Harry yelled,

"There!" It pulled him out of his trance. Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrents and towers of Hogwarts castle. Nico's first thought was,_ Annabeth would be ecstatic right now. _He went back to panicking however, when the car started to shudder.

"Come on...Nearly there come on." Ron urged. The car groaned some more, and started smoking. Harry found himself pulling a "Nico," and gripping his seat. Ron was holding the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles were white.

Nico started freaking out more, when he realized they were falling down towards the lake. _SO WHAT! Zeus and Poseidon decide to lay down they're differances, in order to kill Me in the best way!_ Nice then proceeded to hyperventilate. When they were finally over the lake, Nico held his breath. _It's too good to be true... _He thought suspiously. When Ron breathed "uh oh" and the engine went out completely and they were falling towards the castle walls. He thought, _this feels about right. _

"Noooo!" Ron screamed, as he swung the stearing wheel barely missing the wall by mere inches. They continued to swerve and turn, trying to refrain from crashing to there deaths. Ron had givin up on steering and whipped out his wand yelling, "Stop stop!" But they continued too plummet to they're deaths. Harry yelled "Mind that tree!" Desparatily lunging for the wheel. But he wouldn't make it in time.

Nico however took this all in, in a matter of seconds. His battle senses going on overdrive. And as they approached the tree, he did the one thing he could think of, Jump.

Nico kicked the door open and dove off the side. They were still fairly high, but still alot closer to the ground . Nico did a mixture of drop and roll, and controlling the shadows to soften his fall. He rolled nimbly to his feet. Just in time to hear a ear splitting crack. The car had hit the tree and then continued to smash onto the ground. Nico started running to see if they were alright, when all a sudden the tree started attacking them. Nico scowled. _For the love of Hades!_ He thought furiously as he rushed towards them. They seemed to be getting quite the beat down. And Nico doubted, judging by they're squeals, they could haddle it. Running towards the car, the branches started swinging at him. Nico felt the adrenaline flow through his veins. He swerved around an incoming branch, while pulling out his sword. In one quick gracefull movement. He swung and hit one about to smack his head. However, the branch was thick set. And Nico did manage to block it from whacking his head off. He also managed to get his sword stuck, although the branch was starting to die from the contact. Nico gritted his teeth in frustration. Another branch was coming from up top, trying to crush him into the ground. Nico jumped up and put both feet onto the branch his sword was stuck on. Making him sideways. Nico pulled the sword free, the momentum it caused throwing him back. Nico slid onto his back roughly, He had moved just in time, the the top branch smashed into were Nico just was. He quickly jumped to his feet, in time to dodge another branch. He ran to wards the car, swinging his sword and dodging the whole way. Finally Nico jumped towards it, there was a branch coming from the side about to hit him. But as soon as Nico made contact with the car, he allowed the shadows to swallow him along with the car. They emerged from the castle wall. The car went flying to, yet again smash into the ground. Nico did a quick flip and landed on his feet.

Not a second after, the car doors flew open and threw both boys out, along with all they're belongings. The sad excuse for a car, rumbled off and drove itself into the darkness.

"Bloody hell, what happend?" Ron said in a daze looking around

"How'd we get here?" Harry asked confused. Something finally seemed to dawn on Ron, he jumped up and screamed after the car. "Come back! Dad'll kill me!"

As Ron was complaining, Harry was trying to figure out what happend. _One minute we're getting hit by the tree next minute...It was like we were transported...And did we go threw that wall? _Harry thought staring at where they had fallen. When a bit of movement caught his eye. Harry hadn't even notice Nico standing there, he seemed to blend in with the dark...Like he belonged there. Nico seemed completely undisturbed with the events, he was just staring evenly at Harry. Harry thought he saw a glint, it was weird, in a strange way something in Nico's hand looked darker than the nights sky. Nico noticed Harry staring at his sword, he quickly twisted his skull ring and his sword went into it. Harry stared at the sword but as one second it was there it was gone, he blinked trying to see better in the dark.

"What are you gaping at?" Nico remarked, "Better close it soon theres alot of bugs out."

Harry shut his mouth with a click and blushed.

"I-I just thought I saw somethi-" Harry tried to

"What was that?" "Did you hear that crash?" "It couldn't be something from the forest could it?" They hear the excited chatter increase in volume as a mass of students approached. Harry then realized they weren't too far from the front gate. He glanced at Ron and said at the same time, "We are in sooo much trouble."


End file.
